The Evil Within Her!
by Magicgirl29
Summary: As everyone prepares to leave for DG's funeral Ambrose is terrified that the queen orders him to check on Azkadellia, but after discovering a dark side to the princess his life is placed on a very fine line...


Today was the day. Ambrose came from his room he was completely distraught, but he was not the only one he looked up the grand staircase to see the king and queen walk down in black robes. The queen however was wearing a long royal black dress. The atmosphere in the room was depressing, then the room fell to a deadly silent place as Azkadellia walked down in her long black raven like dress. She however, was extremely upset even more so than the others. Everyone looked around at each other, they didn't think she'd be this upset I mean Azkadellia was the one that killed DG in the first place. She was well aware of what she'd done so when she saw Ambrose and her parents giving her an empty pale look she completely fell apart and ran out of the room crying.

"Ambrose" The queen said, Ambrose turned around "Would you please go and see if she's ok." Ambrose was shocked. He couldn't believe it but after finding out she killed DG he became afraid of her!

"M-me?" He stuttered nervously, the queen nodded. He really did not want to but she was the queen and he was the advisor so he knew he had to do it. He swallowed hard before pushing the doors open to search for the princess. As he wandered down to corridor to the ball room he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, then he heard something.

"How could you, you made me kill my sister" Cried a scared girl, then he heard someone with a croaky voice reply back.

"I did not make you do anything, you did it yourself!" The voice was ruff and hard,

"No you did it, why won't you leave me alone?" the girl cried back,

"I will never leave you" the haunting voice croaked back, it was at that point Ambrose knew he should throw himself in the room.

"Azkadellia... Are you alright?" He asked a little nervous. Azkadellia looked up tears staining her face.

"Ambrose... Ambrose you don't hate me right?" She asked hopefully. Ambrose sighed and sat beside her on the windowsill. He put his arm around her as she sat up straight,

"I could never hate you" He whispered, Azkadellia rested her head on Ambrose's shoulder; he was confused how could someone so sweet do something so horrible.

"You don't have to lie to me Ambrose" She whispered softly, she removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him. Ambrose looked at her in both confusion and sympathy.

"I am not lying" He said back his voice shaking, it was true though he did not hate her, hate was such a strong word! Az shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Ever since the accident, you look at me differently" She said in a muffled voice.

"That is because I am worried about you!" Ambrose whispered. Az looked up and faced him again.

"I'm scared Ambrose-" She cried, "You have to know it isn't me who is doing this!" Ambrose was shocked,

"But if not you... Then who?" He asked, suddenly the harsh croaky voice returned.

"_He does not believe you!" _ Cried out the voice, Az faced the floor and in her voice she said.

"Leave me alone!" The voices switched back and forth from the croaky voice to the soft princess voice.

"_You know he blames you just like everyone else!" _She screamed, Az tried to fight back. Ambrose just stared at her, he had no idea what was happening. _"Look at him!"_

Az looked up and saw the fear in the advisors eyes, slowly but softly she said, "Please- Tell her you do not blame me!" She pleaded, Ambrose hesitated. Tell who what? She wasn't making sense! "TELL HER!" She screamed again.

"I-I blame you for nothing!" He stuttered,

"_He lies!"_ Ambrose was actually scared! _"You do not need people like him Az" _Ok now Ambrose really was scared! Az shouted,

"Yes I do! Now leave me alone! I shall tell my parents about you!" She cried,

"_You do that and you shall regret it!"_

"Oh and why is that?" Az questioned.

"_Because if you do... You can say goodbye to your old friend here!" _She said forcing Azkadellia's hand to point to the advisor.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She screamed, suddenly Azkadellia waved her hand and Ambrose was sent to the floor in heap and the princess stood above him. Ambrose lay there staring up worriedly at the girl above him. Her hand was ready to strike, the dark ball of magic steady in her hand. She wore and an evil smirk.

"No!" Cried out a distressed voice, the princess stopped and Az looked down at the advisor which lay before her. "Ambrose are you alright?" The queen asked worriedly, Az looked down to see the ball of darkness in her hand.

"No, no, no" She said backing away from the scene, she couldn't hurt him! No not him, he was her only other friend.

"We must contain her" Lavender said staring at her, Ambrose stood up and faced her.

"No your majesty it was not her!" He said hurriedly.

"Then who?" She asked, Ambrose could not answer.

"I- I do not know but it wasn't!" He stuttered, Lavender stroked his arm.

"My dear, I know you two are close. However, she is becoming dangerous we must contain her... Just for now I assure you it will not be permanent"

"Take her" The king said then two guards walked up and grabbed her arms and literally dragged her out screaming.

"No please, please! Ambrose I'm sorry" She cried, Ambrose's heart sank "I'M SORRY!" with that Az was out of the room.

"Come on" Lavender whispered softly "The carriage is waiting" Ambrose hesitated before he followed, he promised himself that no matter what, he would help Az out of her containment, even if he had to die trying...

**A/N: Hey I don't know if I will continue this or not, if you would like me to carry this story on please review and let me no! x**


End file.
